I Write Something, Read It!
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] [CHAPTER 1] Soulmate!AU dimana para soulmate akan memiliki sebuah diary yang akan menunjukan semua hal yang mereka lakukan / ChanBaek BoysLove / Chaptered / Drama - Crime - Thriller - Romance / Soulmate!AU /
1. Teaser

**CHANBAEK** with **Soulmate!AU**

.

.

.

 _Soulmate!AU dimana para soulmate akan memiliki sebuah diary yang akan menunjukan semua hal yang mereka lakukan._

.

.

.

Baekhyun hidup disuatu _universal_ dimana semua manusia ditakdirkan dengan manusia lain. Hal yang menjadi penanda takdir itu adalah sebuah diary.

Saat kau mencapai usia 20 tahun, kau akan menemukan sebuah diary warna hitam dibawah bantalmu setiap malam. Didalamnya akan tertulis apa saja hal yang dilakukan soulmatemu—apa yang soulmatemu pikirkan saat melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun bukan penggemar diary atau hal-hal yang menyangkut privasi seperti itu. Ia juga tak terlalu antusias menunggu usianya genap 20 tahun seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tak paham apa menariknya _membaca_ kehidupan orang lain seperti itu.

Tapi, tampaknya hidup sebagai putra polisi membuatnya punya ketertarikan alami pada teka-teki.

Dia tak bisa menahan diri menunggu malam datang diakhir usianya yang ke 19, kurang beberapa menit lagi hingga hari berganti dan usianya genap 20 tahun.

Dia tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan tertulis didiary itu.

Pukul 12 malam terlewat 4 detik dan Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu dibalik bantal tidurnya. Ia dengan cepat mendudukan diri dan menarik satu buku bersampul hitam dengan benang penanda warna merah.

Dibawah penerangan seadanya dari lampu meja, ia terdiam saat matanya selesai menyusuri beberapa baris tulisan dibuku itu.

 _Selamat hari ulang tahun yang ke_ _20 untuk diriku sendiri_ _—m_ _eskipun_ _menyedihkan sekali aku harus membunuh 5 orang dihari yang bahagia ini, aku harap ditahun ke 20 ku ini aku akan jadi lebih baik…dan juga … Semoga soulmateku tak membaca ini…_

Baekhyun menahan nafas dan menutup buku itu.

"Sialan…"

.

.

.

 _ **EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **I Write Something, Read It!** _By_ _ **LSA Smith**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _dan_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _saling memiliki,_ _ **LSA**_ _dan_ _ **plot cerita**_ _juga saling memiliki_

 _ **Genre**_ _:_ _ **D**_ _ **ark**_ _romance_ _,_ _ **Crime**_ _Thriller,_ _ **Drama**_

 _ **Summary :**_

" _Jika dibandingkan dengan musuh, teman dekat itu lebih berbahaya_ _"_ _– **Baekhyun Byun, 22 tahun**_

" _Aku adalah definisi kebebasan Baekhyun, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengontrolku—Soulmateku sekalipun" – **Park Chanyeol, 22 tahun**_

 _*Baekhyun harus mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang polisi, dan dia sangat paham jika hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berlindung saat kematian-kematian datang padanya*_

.

.

.

 **November 24th 2017**


	2. First Case

"Sekian kelas hari ini, kalian bisa kumpulkan tugas tadi lusa dimejaku. Selamat siang..."

Mr. Kang keluar kelas diikuti hembusan nafas lelah seisi ruangan. Baekhyun segera menyandarkan punggung ke belakang—merasa jika ia terlalu lelah untuk menyangga tulang belakangnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Kau ingin ikut belajar kelompok bersamaku dan Eunki setelah ini ?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kursi dibelakangnya, Junmyeon tampak merapikan mejanya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak. Aku harus segera mengantarkan ibuku ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Kalian bisa belajar berdua."

Junmyeon menggedikan bahu pelan, "Eunki bilang mungkin kau bisa membantu untuk masalah tugas otopsinya. Kau tahu sendirikan dia benar-benar buruk jika berurusan dengan mayat?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia berdiri dan ikut mengemasi seluruh barangnya.

"Sangat tahu—aku ingat dia mengomel saat makan siang hanya karena kemejanya terkena darah dan sneakernya terkena tumpahan alkohol"

Junmyeon ikut tergelak, "Bertaruh satu paket makan siang, ia pasti akan segera lari kemari karena kelas Mrs. Han sudah selesai—"

"JUNMYEON !"

Suara keras terdengar dan Baekhyun tertawa, "Nah—itu dia!"

Hong Eunki masuk sambil menekuk muka, ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu ! Nanti atau besok kau harus menemaniku mengerjakan tugas otopsi ! Dosen sialan itu hanya memberi kami beberapa poto mayat di TKP dan meminta laporan lengkap mulai dari cara terbunuhnya korban, perkiraan waktu kematian bahkan alat pembunuhan ! Aku bersumpah jika aku akan mati muda jika tugas-tugas ini terus berlanjut !"

Baekhyun segera mengulurkan botol minumnya ke Eunki, ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan pria tampan itu.

"Ya ya, aku akan membantumu besok. Hari ini aku harus mengantar ibuku ke rumah sakit. Maaf—"

"Ok thats ok Baek, aku dengar dari kakak ku jika memang hari ini jadwal ibumu check-up. Tapi ku kira ayahmu lah yang akan mengantar" Eunki menduduki meja Baekhyun dan menatap Junmyeon serta Baekhyun bergantian.

"Ya, tidak biasanya ayahmu membiarkan ibumu ke rumah sakit tanpanya..." tambah Junmyeon.

Baekhyun menyandang tasnya sembari mengambil nafas panjang, "Ditepi selatan kota ada kasus pembunuhan sebuah keluarga. Ayahku diminta oleh teman detektifnya untuk membantu disana."

Eunki mengangguk paham sambil bersilang kaki, "Susah memang jadi seorang inspektur jenius. Selalu dipanggil kesana-kemari untuk membantu memecahkan kasus—bahkan jika itu bukan diwilayah tugasnya."

Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Eunki, "Ayahku akan senang mendengar pujianmu jika kau berani mengucapkannya langsung dihadapannya"

Junmyeon tertawa, "Berani bertaruh, Eunki akan pingsan lebih dulu jika ia melihat ayahmu dalam balutan seragam atau baju kantornya."

Eunki melirik sinis pada dua temannya yang tertawa keras, "Not my fault, Baekhyun's dad is hot as hell"

Baekhyun memutar mata, "Behave kiddo, you're talking in front of his son"

Junmyeon kembali tertawa saat Eunki bersungut. Ia melirik arlojinya , dan segera menarik Eunki.

"Berhenti berkelahi, kita bisa tidak mendapat tempat diperpustakaan kota jika kau terus disini. Ayo !"

Eunki melambaikan tangan ke Baekhyun, "Kami pergi dulu Baek ! Sampai jumpa !"

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya, "Bye! Telpon aku jika ada sesuatu !"teriak Baekhyun.

Ia termenung beberapa saat—merasa jika dadanya berdegup cepat tak beralasan.

Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?

.

.

.

ChanBaek Fanfiction

"I Write Something, Read It! "

by LSA Smith

Drama, Crime, Thriller, Action

Warn : Typos, dan beberapa teori yang mungkin ga 100% benar

Disclaimer : Chanbaek bukan punya saya, dan beberapa kejadian di cerita ini murni karangan LSA dan beberapa diambil dari film/drama yang pernah LSA tonton.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Dan benar saja setelah ia mengantar sang ibu untuk melakukan check-up, diponselnya ada 5 panggilan dari Eunki.

Ia segera menelpon balik namun tak ada jawaban, ia menelpon junmyeon—dan hasilnya sama.

"Bu, aku ke perpustakaan kota sebentar!"

Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobil yang baru ia letakkan dan segera menuju perpustakaan kota.

Ia mengumpat saat menyadari jika ada kemacetan disekitar taman 1km dari perpustakaan, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melanggar peraturan dengan memarkir asal mobilnya.

Ia berniat berlari menuju perpustakaan, namun siluet mobil ambulance dan sebuah tandu tertutup menarik perhatiannya.

Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas?

Semalam ini ?

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa tapi kakinya secara naluriah berjalan mendekati kerumunan, akhirnya ia tahu kenapa ada kemacetan disini.

Sebuah mobil truk berhenti ditengah rerumputan taman, dan sungguh...Baekhyun tak ingin tahu apa yang benda itu lindas hingga membuat rumput-rumput hijau itu menjadi merah gelap.

Satu tandu lain tertutup hingga keatas dan Baekhyun berasumsi jika ada lebih dari satu korban.

"Sopir truk itu pasti mabuk..." bisiknya lirik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan berbalik dan fokus pada tujuan awalnya, namun satu suara pelan dan bergetar membuatnya membatu.

"T-tiba-tiba ia ber-berlari ketengah jalan...a-aku tidak—tidak tahu kenapa..."

Junmyeon!

Baekhyun segera berbalik cepat dan merangsek menembus kerumunan.

Benar saja,

Salah satu sahabat dekatnya sedang ada didekat ambulance, berbalut selimut dan terlihat dikerumuni 2 orang polisi.

Kakinya kaku namun ia tetap memaksa, matanya tak fokus saat menyadari beberapa darah membasahi baju bagian depan Junmyeon, seakan temannya itu baru saja memeluk sesuatu—

Eunki !

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, dan dadanya semakin berdegup kencang saat matanya dan Junmyeon bertemu.

"Baekhyun!"

Junmyeon langsung berhambur kepadanya, suara seraknya terdengar menyakitkan, dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat sang sahabat saat merasa bahunya basah.

"A-aku...aku tidak tahu—Eunki—di—dia "

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Junmyeon pelan, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Junmyeon tenang, tarik nafas pelan..." ucap Baekhyun, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus terus lengan Junmyeon—memberitahunya agar lebih tenang.

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang, "Maaf…aku.."

Baekhyun kembali memeluknya, mengucapkan banyak kata penenang. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan kearea sekitar. Banyak orang menatapnya dan Junmyeon sambil berbisik-bisik.

Tak lama seorang petugas ambulance mendekat padanya, "Maaf, apa anda teman korban ?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membenarkan jas hitamnya, sesekali ia membungkuk sopan pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Dikirinya sang Ayah bertindak sebagai wali untuk sahabatnya yang sudah terbaring damai dalam peti.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada Kakek Junmyeon dan mempersilakan pria tua itu untuk memasuki ruangan duka.

"Apa Junmyeon masih shock ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, si Kakek mengangguk pelan.

"Dia demam tinggi semalam, dan terus mengigau. Ku kira kami perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit atau tempat therapy."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek, ia sangat memaklumi hal itu. Junmyeon adalah anak lelaki yang tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang damai dan terbebas dari semua tindakan kekerasan. Keluarga yang hangat dan harmonis tanpa pertengkaran.

Melihat kejadian mengerikan seperti kemarin malam jelas membuatnya shock.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Baekhyun. Junmyeon pasti akan segera menelponmu..." ucap kakek Junmyeon sebelum memberikan penghormatan pada jenazah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali ke tempatnya semula—disisi pintu masuk. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek asing. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan dan canggung untuk masuk.

Baekhyun mendekatinya, "Maaf, apa kau tersesat ? Kau mencari ruang duka ?"

Gadis itu jelas terlihat kaget saat Baekhyun bicara padanya, ia mundur selangkah dan menggeleng ketakutan.

"Baekhyun ? Siapa dia ? Temanmu ?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara ayahnya, "Ah, ayah... Bukan sepertinya dia terse—"

"Temanmu dibunuh !"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan gadis tadi sudah berlari menjauh dan menghilang ditikungan koridor. Ayah Baekhyun mendekat, "Apa-apaan itu tadi..." lirih sang ayah, meski begitu ia bisa melihat dari tatapan sang ayah jika pria yang menjadi inspektur polisi itu penasaran luar biasa.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." Putus Baekhyun. Ia segera memakai sepatunya dan berlari mengejar si gadis.

Baekhyun berbelok ke arah koridor dimana ia melihat sigadis berlari. Disana sepi dan Baekhyun sempat sangsi jika si gadis memasuki salah satu ruangan dikoridor hening itu.

"Maaf Tuan, anda tersesat ?"

Suara seorang anak lelaki membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat.

Ia dihadapkan pada seorang petugas kebersihan yang mendorong setroli alat kebersihan.

"Ah...t-tidak..."

Petugas yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Baekhyun itu mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa anda berada dibagian gudang dan kebersihan ?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, "Bagian Gudang dan Kebersihan ?" tanyanya pelan.

Petugas yang Baekhyun sadari memakai tanda pengenal bernama Jinyoung itu mengangguk mengonfirmasi.

"Anda mencari apa digudang ?" tanya petugas itu lagi. Baekhyun menatap ke ujung koridor yang buntu dan ditandai dengan satu jendela yang tak bisa dibuka.

"Aku...mencari seorang gadis..." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia menatap si petugas penuh harap.

"Teman anda ? Kenapa anda tak menelponnya saja ?" tanya si petugas langsung. Kini anak yang Baekhyun yakini lebih muda darinya itu bersendekap sambil menatap Baekhyun curiga.

Baekhyun memutuskan berterus terang sebelum ia dikira penjahat, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi tadi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh soal kematian temanku—"

"Oh astaga ya tuhan !" petugas tadi langsung menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia menahan tawa menatap Baekhyun.

"Astaga tuan, lebih baik kau kembali sekarang... Jangan buang waktumu ~" ucapnya. Baekhyun menahan gelindingan roda troli dengan sepatu mengkilatnya.

"Jinyoung-ah, jelaskan ucapanmu..."

Anak itu tampak kaget sebelum kembali tertawa kecil, "Gadis yang kau cari berambut pendek ? setinggi aku ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Kau mengenalnya ?"

Jinyoung tertawa dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Dia gadis gila."

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka pada penjelasan Jinyoung, "Ha?"

Jinyoung bersendekap dan menatap langit-langit, "Ku dengar temannya dibunuh dan dia jadi saksi namun tak ada satupun yang mempercayainya. Jadi dia menjadi sedikit tak _waras_ dan selalu datang kemari. Ia akan berkeliling diruangan duka dan mengatakan hal seperti _Temanmu dibunuh_... Dia sudah sering diusir keamanan, tapi sepertinya ia selalu bisa kembali masuk kemari..."

Jinyoung mengakhiri cerita sambil mengedikan bahu. Baekhyun melongo tak percaya, "Hah ? Berhenti bercanda—"

Jinyoung merengut, 'Astaga Tuan—"

"Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun..." potong Baekhyun cepat, Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah ya, maksudku Baekhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar keras kepala. Aku bekerja part time selama 2 tahun disini ! Jangan meremehkan informasi dariku ..."

Kini Baekhyun lah yang mengerjapkan mata.

Benarkah ?

Apa cerita ini tidak bohong ?

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke ruang duka Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tak mau melewatkan upacara kematian temanmu kan ?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, baiklah... ia mengalah sekarang. Ia mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari Jinyoung.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari koridor, kakinya yang akan berbelok berhenti karena mendengar suara bedebum keras. Ia menoleh cepat,

"Jinyoung ?"

Kepala Jinyoung muncul dari balik salah satu pintu, kepala bersurai blonde itu terkena cairan berbau aneh.

"Ehehehe aku menjatuhkan sedus cairan pembersih lantai"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan menjauh.

Benar saja, saat ia kembali ke ruang duka Upacara penghormatan sebelum kremasi sudah dilakukan. Ia segera mengambil tempat disisi kakek Junmyeon, memberi senyum ke pria tua itu.

"Ku pikir kau tak kembali tadi..." bisik si kakek, Baekhyun merengut.

"Tak mungkin aku melewatkan upacara ini kek..."

.

.

.

"Kemana kau tadi ?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sang ayah yang berjalan disampingnya, mereka keluar dari gedung duka sambil meminum soda dari mesin minuman otomatis.

"Ah, ayah ingat gadis tadi ?"

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menenggak minumannya, "Oh ? Kau sudah bicara padanya ?" tanya si ayah balik. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tertawa keras, "Dia gila, seorang petugas kebersihan memberitahuku tadi"

Sang Inspektur mengernyit—Baekhyun tahu ekspresi itu sama seperti yang ia tunjukan saat Jinyoung memberitahunya tadi.

"Maksudmu ?"

Baekhyun meremas kaleng kosongnya, "Ceritanya panjang, akan kuceritakan saat dirumah nanti."

Ayah Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan dan mengikuti sang putra untuk membuang sampah ditempat sampah disisi trotoar.

"Bersyukur kau kembali tepat waktu. Eunki akan sedih jika kau terlambat dan tak menghadiri upacaranya tadi..." ucap sang Ayah. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yap ! Beruntung tadi Jinyoung segera menyuruhku kembali karena ia tak ingin aku terlambat. Dia anak yang baik—"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, suara bising ditelinganya membuat degup jantungnya semakin cepat

 _Kau tak mau melewatkan upacara kematian temanmu kan_

Baekhyun merasa pusing tiba-tiba, suaranya tercekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kemeja sang ayah.

Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung tahu jika Baekhyun menghadiri upacara kematian temannya ?

Baekhyun tak melihat satupun petugas kebersihan disekitar ruang duka Eunki—

Prank!

Ada suara kaca pecah-

BUG !

"AAAAAAAAA !"

Bakehyun dan Sang Ayah segera menoleh.

Seorang wanita menjerit dan terduduk ditanah sambil menutup muka.

Dihadapannya seonggok tubuh penuh darah tergeletak tak pantas dipandang mata.

Baekhyun segera berlari mendekat

Dan benar saja... ia langsung menutup mulut menahan muntah saat melihat mayat itu lebih dekat.

"Baekhyun, menjauh..."

Baekhyun merasa sang ayah menutupkan jas besarnya dikepala Baekhyun, dan menarik tubuh lemasnya menjauh dari kerumunan yang mulai ramai.

"Aku akan menelpon kantor polisi. Ini harus ditindak lanjuti..."

Ayah Baekhyun memeluk sang putra dan menenggelamkan muka pucat itu didadanya—tak ingin Baekhyun terus menatap mayat gadis bersurai pendek itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Silakan keluar.."

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon yang sudah bersiap keluar.

"Ku tunggu dicafetaria ok ?" ucap Junmyeon sebelum keluar. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia segera fokus kembali pada Mr. Kang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baekhyun... apa kau serius ingin menanyakan soal ini ?"

Pria berumur itu melirik satu map kekuningan dihadapannya. Ia masih tak yakin akan membukanya.

"Tentu... aku harap anda juga bisa mendengar analisis profiling ku. Jadi kita bisa saling bertukar informasi..."

Mr. Kang menghela nafas, "Kau sudah mencari identitas petugas kebersihan yang kau temui ?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun sambil mulai membuka berkas kasus itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meng- _unlock_ tabletnya. Ia menghela nafas,

"Seperti yang dibayangkan, Jinyoung bukan nama aslinya. Tapi aku sudah lebih dari hafal dengan wajahnya. Dia terlihat polos, manis dan lucu. Tipikal flower boy."

Mr. Kang mengamati salah satu foto yang ada diberkas selagi Baekhyun kembali membuka file soal Jinyoung palsu itu.

"Baekhyun... orang yang menabrak Eunki... apa kau sempat berbicara pada orang itu ?" tanya

Baekhyun mendongak dari tabletnya lalu menggeleng, "Dia masih ada dibawah pengawasan ketat polisi. Ku dengar dari beberapa polisi teman ayah,pengemudi itu mengalami gangguan mental."

Mr. Kang mengernyit, Baekhyun melanjutkan informasinya, "Dia mencuri truk itu dari seorang pengemudi yang berhenti didekat sebuah supermarket. Ia mengendarainya sekitar 7 menit sebelum menabrak Eunki—"

"— _Tepat_ ditubuhnya dan _tepat_ melindasnya dibawah ban truk"

Baekhyun menatap Mr. Kang yang menatap foto-foto TKP dan mayat Eunki dimeja itu, alisnya bertaut.

"Mr. Kang ?"

"Bukankah menurutmu 7 menit itu terlalu lama bagi seorang penderita gangguan mental untuk mengendarai sebuah truk berat dan kompleks seperti ini ?" tanya Mr. Kang.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, "Ma-maksud anda..."

"Kapan orang penderita gangguan mental ini _benar-benar_ menderita gangguan mental ? Mereka langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu dari TKP ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Polisi membawanya ke Rumah sakit karena kepalanya terbentur dan berdarah. Karena ia tersangka, polisi tak ingin dia mati. Jadi ia segera dibawa ke Rumah sakit. Keesokan harinya pria itu menggiti korden dan memakan bunga yang ada dikamar rawatnya. Jadi ia dipindahkan ke instalasi khusus."

Mr. Kang menghela nafas, "Kau tahu Baekhyun ? Satu malam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang waras menjadi gila..."

Baekhyun merasa bahunya lemas.

"Ya... bahkan pembicaraan selama 5 menit cukup untuk mengecohmu." Balasnya saat mengingat _Jinyoung_.

.

.

.

"Siang hyung !"

"sialan...tutup tirainya..."

"Astaga, dasar pemalas."

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menjahitnya"

"Oh! Itukah balasan yang kudapatkan setelah aku membantumu membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat ?"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek"

"Mati sana—"

"Siapa yang mengurusmu jika aku mati, adik sialan"

"Oh,aku bisa dengan mudah mencari orang tua asuh dengan wajah imutku ini kakak brengsekku..."

"Ya ya , gunakan wajah bodohmu untuk hidup—"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, maaf saja jika kau iri dengan kemampuan aktingku ini"

"Berisik pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku tidur—"

"Kau hanya sedang mengatur mindset untuk mengelabuhi takdir lagi kan ?"

"sekali lagi kau bicara,akan kutebas kepala anak china yang mentraktirmu kemarin"

"Brengsek berhenti mengstalking ku saat aku sekolah"

"aku akan benar-benar menebasnya jika kau tak pergi sekarang"

"Baiklah-baiklah, ingat saja, malam ini kakek memintamu datang untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Semoga kau pulang dengan tubuh utuh ahahahaha"

"Jika tak salah namanya Lai Guan—"

"Sialan, baiklah aku pergi sekarang ! Jangan menyentuh anak itu brengsek"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **LSA's Note :**

Hallo , ini chapter pertama dan ada tamu dari boyband sebelah dan gak menutup kemungkinan dari BG atau GG lain—entah itu jadi korban atau tersangka. Mohon dimaklumi ya...

Maaf juga kalau misalkan nanti ada yang biasnya tewas disini ya /bow

Semoga ini sesuai ekspektasi readers yang udah nungguin.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca Teaser kemarin.

Ada **aupaupchan, exorlandia, azaay12, byuncheeseu, Anhwa94, deloey, parkc6572, chalienBee04**

LSA sayang kalian gaeess :*

Sekian AN nya, terima kasih udah mau mampir :D

.

.

.

 **Salam Merdeka,**

 **LSA Smith**


End file.
